


Under different circumstances

by Tootiredforinsomnia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Confusion, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Letters, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tootiredforinsomnia/pseuds/Tootiredforinsomnia
Summary: L’Manberg is destroyed. Tommy finds himself writing a letter in the middle of the ruins that he once called his home.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Technoblade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 161





	Under different circumstances

Techno,

I don’t know if you’ll ever read this letter or if you’ll burn it as soon as you see who it’s from. I wouldn‘t be surprised if you did.

I spent a lot if time thinking about what happened these past days.  
I realized that you were right about some things. 

I betrayed you. 

I’m sorry about the way everything went down.  
But if I could go back to that moment, I wouldn’t change what I did. L’Manberg is where I belong. Well, belonged.  
It’s gone. You and Dream really know how to destroy stuff, huh? 

But that’s not what I wanted to write about. 

I am sorry, Techno. 

But after everything that I did for L’Manberg... after everything L’Manburg did for me?  
I never really told you what happened in exile. And I probably never will. But the thought of L’Manberg was the only thing that kept me going. The only thing that kept me from taking that last step in the nether.

It’s my home. My life’s work. I could have never destroyed it. That would have been even worse than watching it all go up in flames.

I also realized, I haven’t been completely honest with you.  
You were right at first, you know. At the beginning you were just “The Blade” to me. Our secret weapon.  
But that changed. Over these last few weeks with you, all of that changed. You became something different to me. A companion. 

And still, I betrayed you.

You were upfront about your goal from the beginning: Blow up L’Manburg, destroy the government.  
I really thought, I would be fine with that. Or that it could magically heal some of the damage inside if me.  
But I realized that it doesn’t work like that. The pain won’t go away, no matter what I do.  
And so I decided to stand for what’s right. To stand for my home.  
That’s why I did what I did.  
I am not proud of the way, that I handled things. It didn’t even change a thing. Everything is still gone.  
But I could have never forgiven myself, if I did nothing.  
I hope you can understand.

Of course, I know that this letter probably won’t make you forgive me. Hell, I haven’t forgiven you for what you did. I just want you to know that I am sorry. 

Maybe under different circumstances, we might have been friends.

Tommy


End file.
